In my above-mentioned application, the machine considered was of the type consisting of a horizontal axle grinder whose grinding chamber jacket is mounted in an unconstrained arrangement, thereby permitting the absorption of differential expansion between the internal and external parts of the chamber so as to avoid cracks or rupture in the chamber body welding.
The improvements which are the object of this invention consist of equipping the chamber jacket with a new type of cooling circuit which is composed of two transverse peripheral grooves in the exterior of the grinding chamber, where there is one of these grooves at each end of the chamber and their object is to collect the input and output liquid coolant, and between these grooves runs a helical channel for the forced passage of the liquid coolant.
With this system notable advantages are obtained over the conventional system shown in the above-mentioned application; these are:
AN INCREASE IN THE COOLING AREA;
A GREATER TEMPERATURE GRADIENT IN THE COOLING WATER WHICH REMOVES HEAT FROM THE PRODUCT IN THE INTERIOR;
A GREATER TEMPERATURE UNIFORMITY IN THE GRINDING CHAMBER AND A GREATER HEAT TRANSMISSION BETWEEN ITS INTERIOR AND EXTERIOR.